


Król Labiryntu

by dieOtter



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, podwójne drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter





	Król Labiryntu

Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie chłopiec, któremu zaoferowano zostanie królem. Jak się wkrótce okazało, królestwo było małe, a poddani nieco niewydarzeni, jednak wszystko było lepsze od głodu na ulicach Londynu, chłopiec zgodził się więc i, pielęgnując nowo otrzymane moce, czekał na swoją królową. Kandydatek było wiele, pojawiały się jedna za drugą, żadna jednak nie dotarła do końca. A on czekał, bardziej i bardziej niecierpliwie. Aż wreszcie popełnił błąd. Powinien był wiedzieć, od pierwszej chwili gdy podniosła na niego oczy w błagalnym spojrzeniu. Powinien był wiedzieć, że nic nie będzie dla niej ważniejsze od ocalenia dziecka. A mimo to brnął dalej, przerażał, czarował, fascynował, ustawiał przeszkodę za przeszkodą, z dumą i nadzieją patrząc, jak pokonywała je jedną za drugą.

Nazywali go Królem Goblinów, ale tak naprawdę był Królem Labiryntu. To Labirynt wybrał go na swego króla i był zawsze posłuszny jego woli. Aż do teraz. Teraz, siedząc na gałęzi i przyglądając się przez okno rozbawionym poddanym, Jareth zrozumiał dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nieważne, jaką podjęła decyzję, Sara Williams była Królową Labiryntu. Po drugie, dalsze oczekiwanie nie miało już sensu. Żadna więcej dziewczyna nie miała już nigdy zawitać do jego królestwa.

Biała sowa rozpostarła skrzydła i niczym duch odleciała w ciemną noc.


End file.
